User talk:Skxwang
Haha, Skxwang, i was looking through avatar things on the internet and i found you on the avatartypefrag, community :) haha i really cant get enough of avatar and im on 27/40 page of people talking about avatar lol... and its 1am in the morning... Well read some of the things and stuff, whats with the troll on their and some link, what was that? Well again welcome to this community, really wish all avatar communities would merge; just guess we are all like different clans :P Just a tip Hey, I saw your message on Mthdraz talk page, and just wanted to let you know. If you type ~ 4 times, it leaves a signature, like this. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Woops, my bad, i forgot to signature it. Mithdraz 19:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks This may not be good, lol. Kinda ackward if you were one of my teachers. I live in New York, upstate not the city. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Im not as north as troy but close. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC I don't know how involved you want to get with this little community, but of you use IRC, there is alot of discussion and news shared in there. If you want to learn more you can click the IRC link in my signature. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you haven't already ordered/bought, I suggest trying here. I built my pc from there and they deliver in days, that is if what you need is in their jersy warehouse. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Edits Thanks, Ill look in to that I guess, why not. And about edits, go right on ahead, correct content, grammar, etc. If you know something that isn't there, add it, that is if its from the movie or you have a source. I can help on sources later JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 03:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get that email address for mike reed, but it appears that I need to make an account to get any contact information to do so. I haven't at the moment, but I may make account later. Just a heads up JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You had to give that to me during the football game? now I can't decide what to do, write the letter or watch the game. And my team might make it to the superbowl too. Thanks either way though, I tried looking real quick, but football was starting up so... JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :it was meant as a joke, no need to apologise JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 3D images I saw your post in the category page that you (accidentially?) added to my talk page where you asked why i uploaded the 3D pictures. I uploaded them so that people can enjoy them. If you haven't noticed yet, I have created a template that allows to add links to 3d images to existing images. The goal is that people can decide to see a 3D version of the images that they are seeing on the wiki. For an example see the Neytiri article. I think that is an appropriate feature for a wiki about a movie that was born to be in 3D. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Quite a unique little feature on this wiki has JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I cannot make images much sharper than they actually are. They used a lot of motion blur in the CGI images. In the movie you won't notice it of course, because the images are moving. I also don't have a 3D model to get perfect angles between left and right eye image, it's all based on how the settings feel best for me. When you use anaglyph glasses there is an additional problem: The glasses don't really filter out the image that is supposed to be seen by the other eye. That means that you will always see some fuzziness at least around some edges. This is why noone really wants this technique anymore. But until we get the 3D Blu-ray we won't get anything better. A 2D->3D convert can never give you perfect results. That's why I think that all the converted movies that will come out in the next months won't be big hits in 3D cinema. Btw you can reply on your own talk page. Makes it easier for other people to follow discussions. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Perosnally, I like the 3D images. I was just thinking of people, like my coworker, who didn't really know what they were and just thought they were fuzzy pictures and wanted to know why we didn't have any better pics. Not everyone who explores our wiki is going to understand that they are 3D. We do, because that's who we are, but those who aren't quite as passionate about Avatar (yet) might be clueless. It is like trying to explain the iMax experience to someone who has only seen the movie via pirated 2D copy. Just doesn't compute. Skxwang 19:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : The links in articles list them clearly as 3D images. Additionally, on every image's page there is a sentence that tells the requirements. If people don't read, i can't do anything about it (except making the sentences BIG and in red letters). Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Faern, you are right. Some people just don't read. Don't make the sentences big with red letters; if they can't see, then they can't see. Skxwang 11:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Interview First off, thanks for all the vandal reports, keeping me busy :). Also, I was just interviewed for an article on MTV and she was asking if I new anyother dedicated fans, are you interested? its just a few questions. Email me JasonBeojekian@gmail.com if you are interested. actually, it may be better to email her directly at osidewak@aol.com, tell her I sent you JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Too late; I already e-mailed you. What is her name? Skxwang 18:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I sent your email to her, incoming :) JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Talk page I got that guy already, and just make a new section on my new talk page, the archive page is there so its easier for me to find new post. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 14:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) So I don't mess it up again, I click "new message" not "add category"? Skxwang 14:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :yeah JayBO Talk IRC Videos 14:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::MY GOD I DID, it was pretty fricking amazing and I couldnt control my nerdgasms at all. http://gs169.photobucket.com/groups/u203/NG44NLS0XG/ to see photos of it. I didnt take any, and I was almost in one of them, but the friends I went with were. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 17:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Kitten?!?! What is that on your userpage!? That has to be photoshoped, right?! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 20:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :its a newly born kitten with water on its face, it just looks a little funny because its newly born... or its a zombie kitten either way, its a joke that started in IRC JayBO Talk IRC Videos ::Ooooooooooooooooh ... it still makes me surprised every time I look at it. O.O [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 21:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Supposedly it is a real kitten. I googled "ugly kittens" and he came up first. I have a better zombie kitten pic somewhere that Matias sent me. If I can find him, I'll upload him. :-) Skxwang 23:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That thing is gonna give me freaking nightmares... Maybe it's a baby palulukan, they could have fur when they're immature, right? (throw me a bone, here, people) : Zombie Kitten came from a discussion on the IRC. I think he is rather cute, in a festering evil sort of way. Skxwang 18:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ps. Don't forget to do the four Skxwang after a message to leave your sig. :-) RE: Not vandalism That did the trick, thanks. marines has been handled, thanks for the heads up JayBO Talk IRC Videos 15:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, JayBo Skxwang 16:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Your gonna have your work cut out for you, considering how many unregistered users come on here putting up crap. Al least youi've got Dragonfli to help you out. Congrates by the way.I know EVERYTHING. 14:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I know how far vandales can go, i've had my user page attacked on the Brutal Legend and GOW Wiki's, i could be considerd a scout of sorts because i go around and look for vandalism and then report it so i have dealt with it in the past.I know EVERYTHING. 14:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I see.I know EVERYTHING. 13:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow! Haha, thanks! I guess I like to make galleries bigger! Btw, congratz on your promotion! I think you deserve a sig, do you want one? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :What do you want it to look like and say? You can go here and find a font(s) you want to use. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's easier to follow if I just write here. I like Matias' font, and my favorite color is mid-purple (not lavender, but not deep, dark). WHat else?Skxwang 18:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you find a font you like? I don't know what fonts your computer can read, since every computer is different. I can make it have a solid color background, if you like. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What font did you use for Matias? I like his. Skxwang 18:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Papyrus. It's the popular font, because it's the font of the subtitles in the movie. Do you want me to make it blue and purple? (I don't think I can stay long, so I might have to make your sig later D= ) [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great. Take your time. I lasted this long in the wiki dark ages. :-) Skxwang 18:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Okay, do you like this? 'Skxwang' I can make more changes to it, if you want them. To use it, type into your preferences. Check the checkbox underneath and click save at the very end. Now it should be working! If you need changes done, change them at your sig page (or have me change it =P) User:Skxwang/Sig, and you never need to change what's in your preferences. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 22:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's see if I did it right. 'Skxwang' 22:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I did it! You did it! Thank you! It is lovely! 'Skxwang' 22:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Really? Are you a Christian and believe in Jesus and His sacrifice, too? =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely. Had I hours and space enough, I would tell you all that He has done for me and my family over the past three years. In a nutshell, I took a step of faith, quit my job and put my house on the market (in a bad economy) to make a better life for my sons and me after a very nasty divorce. The house sold in a week and a half and we moved 200 miles away, no job, no home, no friends, just my oldest brother. Within two months, I had the job of a lifetime and put money down on a house. Three years later, we have a three bedroom/two bath house, a GREAT job that lets me make a difference, an awesome church, and my sons are thriving. I also teach first grade Sunday school, so I have an impact there as well. And I owe it all to God. :-) 'Skxwang' 11:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome! =D Oh, and I'm going to add you my "Users I think of as friends" list. Godspeed. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Good Morning ~ I just want to wish you a Happy Mother's Day. I know, I know, every day should be Mother's Day; but it's nice to have one set aside. You've mentioned that you have a family and I hope you will get to spend some special time with them today. Enjoy! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto! Have a great day ;) Ghaziya, if you're a mother too: happy mother's day to you too! -- 15:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Ghaziya and Matias. The boys and I did have a good day. We have several Mother's Day traditions, so I have a new coffee cup and a graden full of beautiful flowers to enjoy. I hope you had a good Mother's Day as well. 'Skxwang' 00:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE Im aware Direhorses were already mentioned, but I was listing them independantly rather than along with the Ikran. Also you seemed to reverse my edit based on that and ignored all the other things I had changed CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 15:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't ignoring your other edits. Your additional information about the avatar wearing clothing was not applicable in the context. All avatars (except Jake) wear human clothing. Edits should be made to improve the content of the article, not just point out random stuff. Also, this information has been discussed with several Admins and they (and I) are in agreement about the current wording.'Skxwang' 15:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Good Morning Schoolmarm :-) No, No, there is no such thing as eavesdropping on our wiki ~ we are all on this journey through life together and we all need each other's help. I so totally appreciate your well-informed input about my family member. That makes his actions even more heartbreaking to me ~ if that is possible. He is a very peaceful, gentle soul and I am so afraid that because of his lack of foresight, he is going to find himself headed down the path to oblivion. He truly is a genius; but, doesn't have the common sense of a rock ~ "a rock sees more". After reading your advice, I am going to make an even greater concentrated effort to get involved. His parents are absolutely the best parents in the world and have always made the best decisions for him, but he defies logic. Thank you again for your help.R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Good Evening Skxwang ~ I wanted to give you the great, awesome news about my dear family member who dropped out of high school just weeks before graduation. He took the GED and scored 626 which, from what little I know, is a very good score; and he as a good ACT score so he has qualified for a college scholarship. He is thinking that college is in his future and has a good attitude about going. Unfortunate but true, I think he had just had it with high school. Thank you Lord for watching over him and taking care of him in his time of need. And, thank YOU, Skxwang, for your valuable words of wisdom. You always seem to be where you are needed. You are a very special lady and, If I am stepping out-of-bounds, I apologize; but, I would be honored if you would put your name on my "Friends" list. If that is something you would prefer not doing, I certainly understand. Be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) HEYYYYYY Wow this is sooo late...lol yeah to be honest, i grown out of it, but like a few days ago again i listened to the soundtrack which i havent done in awhile... and boom! i miss it all so very much.. still miss me you guys? well since may 6th to now? lol... ive been replying on blogs again. and WOOWOWWWOWOW a forum, is that ours, like matias or someone create it. you guys go there more then here or soemthing etc. plus fill me in on all the things i missed :) Mithdraz 05:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Alrght, yeah, ill look into the forums, still want to talk about avatar, just watched it 2am last night for some reason and still liked it. Funny that i still get goose bumps and some parts, even though ive seen it not enough times :P lol, think 6th lol. But yeah how are things, hopefully things havent slown down too much, i still check the blogs most, like only 3 blogs going atm :/ Mithdraz 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) random fandom Uhhh...Well...Hey. Can you ask Aceaton what he meant when he said don't ever do it again? I mean. it's 9:57 pm where I am, and.....I'm just messed up. If only you could see me right now.I See You. --Jetfire606 01:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I believe he was talking about making insulting comments about me. Sorry you are messed up, but don't take it out on us here at the wiki. And please stop creating random blogs that have nothing to do with Avatar. 'Skxwang' 02:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Blog Good Evening Skxwang ~ I have received a very informative and interesting message from you on my TalkPage and it appears to be about the ongoing population discussion. This is most likely meant for another User and I would hate for that User not to receive your message. You are so full of information about everything and you continually have something positive to contribute to every conversation. It is always a pleasure reading your comments. Be well. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 01:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Overpopulation Hey thanks for your message on my talk page Skxwang! Yes, the whole situation with girls/women in China is just stomach-turning. I lived there for a year and a half and was married to a Chinese guy for 8 years and have pretty much washed my hands of that culture at least as far as mainland China is concerned, especially since becoming Buddhist and getting to know Tibetans who have lived under the occupation. In places like Taiwan, Hong Kong and Singapore the culture has evolved and blended with outside influences so that the best things about it are preserved but the more dysfunctional aspects have fallen by the wayside. Not so on the mainland, I don't hold out much hope for the future there. Good for your family member for adopting the girls, I'm glad they have a good life here. Our school principal has a daughter adopted from China too and she is a sweet kid, she and my daughter play a lot. Hard to believe anyone could let a kid like that go in the first place. Hope you and your kids have a great 4th of July weekend! Ikran43 17:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Skxwang! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congratulations, I feel like I have responsibility now. Yuck. :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 01:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Rules! Just the person I needed. Could you enlighten me if these edits that AA's been doing are correct? Meaning those comma removals before and-words. I'm not sure myself as I'm not that familiar with the English grammar, but as there is a lot of that kind of sentences so I can't but to think that it's not a mistake. That and I saw you undo one of his edits yesterday which was almost the same (list of three if I remember right). This has been bugging me for some time =P. And yes, the pun in title is intended. --LuckyMan 10:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Skxwang will probably enlighten you further, but commas have the purpose of a half breath (where periods give you a full breath). So ''...7 years to make, and Shortland wanted... reads 7 years to make *half breath* and Shortland wanted. My personal opinion is no comma unless really appropriate in context but hey, I can't disagree with someone in the relevant profession. I would note that a ; is probably more appropriate in that example. --IWantheUltimateChange 10:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Afaik, you always put a comma before a conjunction (and, or, but,...) if it connects two phrases that could also be 2 separate sentences. So that edit should be wrong. There are some other punctuation things, though, where I am not quite sure if they are correct: :In comma separated lists I sometimes see that people put a comma before the "and" of the last list item (e.g. "cat, dog, and cow"). Are those kinds of commas optional or just wrong? :Why are commas that follow a quote moved inside the quotation marks when they are actually not part of the quote? (e.g. He mentioned that "x y z," but ...) That doesn't seem logical to me. :Is it common to use semicolons in longer texts (like in wiki articles)? In German we pretty much have the same rules for their usage, but they are almost never used in texts because they tend to disrupt the flow of reading which I totally agree on. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, here are the quick and dirty rules on commas: :1. Use a comma to separate the elements of a list (three or more), including the last element before the comma. Example: Jake rode a direhorse, an ikran, and a toruk. :2. Use a comma and a short conjunction (and, but, or, so, yet, nor, for) to connect two independent clauses (a clause that is a complete sentence by itself). Example: Jake rode a toruk, and Neytiri rode an ikran. :3. Use a coma to offset a dependent introductory clause. Example: Running toward Quaritch, Jake drove his knife into the AMP suit (for those who don't remember, a dependent clause is a clause that is not a complete sentence and can not stand by itself). :4. Use a comma to offset parenthetical information (not really necessary information embedded within the sentence). Example: Matt Damon, although much hotter than Sam, would not have been as good as the character of Jake. :5. Use a comma to set off quoted elements. Example: "And that too," said Quaritch, "is also a fact." :In addition, punctuation always goes inside the quotations. Example: "I hope," said Skxwang, "that you don't hate me for this long grammar lesson." Skxwang 22:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : :And I forgot about semi-colons (sorry Faern). This site http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/semicolons.asp will show you the five major rules of semi-colons. Hope this helps! Skxwang 22:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That didn't answer any of my 3 issues, so I'll just do so myself after consulting the all knowing Wikipedia. :P ::- The comma before the conjunction of the last element in a list is optional. In a few cases use or omission of a comma can lead to ambiguity. ::- In American English, the comma is included inside a quotation, no matter what the circumstances are. However, in British English, punctuation is only placed within quotation marks if it is part of what is being quoted or referred to. So I clearly prefer the British way here. ;-) ::- I didn't find a satisfying answer on the semicolon, though. Is it commonly used "in the wild" between related sentences in longer texts, or is a period usually preferred? I assume here that it is never wrong if you put a period between related but gramatically independend sentences, right? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I am sorry I didn't answer your questions. I thought I had. :-( In all of my teaching experience, I have never taught that the last comma in a list is optional. Consistency is the easiest rule to teach in an inconsistent language. I was rather forcefully reminded (by a professor) that punctuation always is inside the quotation marks and commas are included in that "always" rule. As for semi-colons, they tend to be rather confusing so I have always pushed for the period after two independent clauses rather than risk misplacing a semi-colon. Skxwang 10:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That's what I thought (about the semicolons). Thanks, this will help in warning all ayskxawng that try to abuse the badges with useless punctuation changes. Speaking of consistency in lists: In many other languages with indogermanic roots it is actually wrong or very unusual to put a comma before the final conjunction. I know this is true for at least French, Spanish, German, Italian and Polish. So English is quite exotic on that matter. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::True. English is a mutant language with words and phrases taken (stolen) from almost every other language on the fact of the planet. And we Americans make it worse! Skxwang 10:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The message I got it, it won't happen again. And frankly, I'd like to forget the entire idea came up altogether, so...yeah. 'HKT 01:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : In that second case, it was an actual mistake. I assumed the category "human" applied to the entire human faction (everything related to the RDA, Earth, etc.), not actual humans. There was no intention to exploit. HKT 22:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Skxwang! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 16:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC Good Morning Skxwang ~ I missed you last night! Once I read your message yesterday that you would be on as soon as your boys were in bed, I was mentally trying to figure out what time zone you might be in, how old your boys might be, and what time they might go to bed. In other words, I was looking forward to "meeting" you. You and I being a mature influence on the IRC? Girl, I read your funny blog posts and I don't think that our maturity will be one of our strong points. =P Whew, I have a lot to learn and a lot of reflexes to hone before I am able to attempt to keep up with all of those guys ~ but it is going to be soooooo much fun trying. Hopefully, we can connect on the IRC/TLC soon. Wow, I am so cool to be able to say that now! =) Looky at the "new and improved" sig that Dragin offered to make for me >>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 12:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, Ghaziya, I am on the east coast (Maine) and my boys go to bed at 7:00 pm as they are still somewhat small (6 and 7). I say somewhat because my oldest is already four and a half feet tall. Nice new sig, by the way. Dragin does great work. There is definitely a pool of talent on this wiki! Skxwang 16:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Hi Skxwang ~ I'm not asking for something written in stone or blood or anything like that; but, typically, when you do the IRC/TLC (as Matias was calling it) thingy, approximately when is your chosen time frame? As much as I would love to, I don't think I have the stamina to become an IRC groupie. =P I will have to pick and choose my play time there. Are you getting ready to go back to school soon? =( Did you have the chance to watch all of your recorded TV programs this summer? I agree about the pool of talent we have ~ and I am very impressed by the level of intelligence on most of the Users. LOL Have an awesome rest of the day. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 16:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :Hey, Ghaziya. If I am on, I usually get on at about 7:30. I don't get on every night, especially since school is about to start again (less than two weeks!) but I try to get on at least two or three times a week. I have been away a lot lately, but plan on becomming a regular again. I didn't get a chance to watch all that I had recorded. I actually sent the satellite receiver back a few weeks ago to save some much needed money. The house is much quieter since. Skxwang 23:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: just interested heya im just curiuos why did u name ur self moron? If you read my user page, you would understand. Make sure you sign your posts by using the four ~ signs. Skxwang 19:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest Update Hello! First of all, thanks for participating in our Re-release Special Contest. This is just a notice to tell you that in one week the contest will close, and the next day the finalists will be announced, so please stay alert. If we don't hear from you three days after the finalists are announced, we will have to choose another one. Thanks! -- 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Whodunit? G'day Skxwang, thank you very much for that link. It is a very interesting case, isn't it? I'm of the opinion that it was a dingo that took Azaria, and I do hope that the case finally gets settled so that all that talk about ritual sacrifices (which we still sometimes hear every so often) can be stopped. They mention in that article a Melbourne newspaper, The Age. I hadn't heard that they were again trying to get to the bottom of this case because I read the other popular Melbourne newspaper, The Herald Sun (The Age generally deals with politics and business, whereas the Herald Sun is mostly entertainment and sport). Again, thank you for the link, and I hope you have a good day. OZZY 04:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) "I'll Just Leave This Here" comment The comment wasn't directed to you. Or anyone. It's a moderately-subtle xkcd reference that I was alluding to. I apologize for any offense you may have taken, and there certainly wasn't any intention for such offense to you or anyone else. HKT 20:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) 1000 G'day Skxwang, congratulations on reaching 1000 edits! Have a good one, OZZY 06:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Girl ~ CONGRATULATIONS! 1001 edits ... sounds very similar to the 1001 Arabian Nights ... and some of those edits were just as exciting, right? ;-) Every edit and comment that you add to this wiki increases its value for all of us ... thank you for taking the time to do that! My personal favorites, of course, are the ones that reflect your great sense of humor and your playful side. Salut! and here's to your next 1001. Take care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you both! :-) I was wondering if anyone would notice. Guess I do have friends. He he he. Skxwang 15:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, just got back from school. Congrats! You really deserve them. -- 22:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm sorry I didn't notice before! Congratz! =] 23:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No need to apologize. Thank you all for your warm congratulations. :-) Skxwang 01:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Consolidation I was hoping you could confirm a few things for me given your expertise. If you have a look at Hammerhead Titanothere and Thanator articles all of them read with the subject (i.e. Thanator) in capitals; e.g. "The Thanator..." instead of "The thanator". Would I be correct in assuming that the latter is correct given they aren't proper nouns?...Or are you going to send me back to school? --IWantheUltimateChange 12:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You are quite correct, the latter is correct. Proper nouns are capitalized, not common ones. Common nouns are capitalized if they are in a title as well. Capitalizing titanothere would be correct in the title, "The Titanothere," but not throughout the rest of the article. I saw this months ago throughout the wiki but haven't really had time to make all the edits. Make sense? Oh, if a common noun is being used as a name, it is capitalized as well. For example, the common noun "boy" is in lower case unless we are talking about Tarzan's son, Boy. Hope this helps. :-) Skxwang 12:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :It sure does. Thanks for the assist. --IWantheUltimateChange 13:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Deer? Hi SchoolMarm ~ please, please, please tell me that you weren't in that Toyota when the zombie deer attacked?!?! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I wasn't. Some friends of mine and their son, one of my Tiger Scouts. According to the guy in the car behind them, the deer did a complete cartwheel over the hood and roof. Scary, and the car is totaled. Unfortunately it was brand new and only had 3600 miles on it. So sad. But the people were all okay, and that is what counts. Skxwang 01:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) That gives serious cold chills when something horrible like that happens to friends ... too many scary "what ifs". It is a blessing that everyone is ok. Oh yeah, I can actually feel you smiling when you mention your gentleman friend. You go girl! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap! I just took a look at the photo of the car. So sad for the car, but such a miracle none of the passengers were hurt. Well, it just confirms what I've thought for the last 11 years, Toyotas are great cars. I bought mine new in 1999 and it's given me years of safe and comfortable driving and is still going strong with 130K miles behind it. Please relay my best wishes to your friends for a calm, safe, and happy holiday season. Robin Aubrey 03:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Road Trip? Hi Skxwang ~ if you would like to explore the idea of connecting up with Robin in DC in February, let me give you my email address and we can see if it might be a possiblity. ok? lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net